


Dance With Me

by alexandracj



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, mentions of sugar daddy, moan kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 13:04:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexandracj/pseuds/alexandracj
Summary: Hyungwon feels alone and knows he has to find a distraction. Is Changkyun the right person to help him with that?





	Dance With Me

Hyungwon has never felt so alone. As time passed by, the feeling got deeper and deeper and it eventually affected the way he saw life. From the joyful teenager he used to be, he turned into a grumpy adult that enjoyed judging people while sipping his Starbucks drink.  
“Hyungwon-oppa, please listen to me. I think I have asked you the same question for the fifth time.”  
“If I don’t reply, then I might be thinking about something else. Get lost.”  
“Ya, when did you become so disrespectful, you slim shit? I thought you had more respect for your best friend. But seems like the word oppa awakens something in you. You might have a kink..”  
He slapped Soomi’s arm as hard as he could, but it wasn’t as strong as he wanted it to be. Not that he lost any kind of connection with society, but with any type of physical activity, too.  
“Ouch! Seriously, you need to get laid.”  
“What do you know about it?” Angrily, Hyungwon got up from the table and moved towards the exit. He needed something to make him forget about his loneliness.. or maybe someone. When was the last time he went to a club?

“Changkyunnn, please lend me some money.”  
“I can’t. I don’t have any left. I kept some to have fun tonight.”  
“Well, I bet you have a dollar or two for me.”  
“No, Minhyuk, I don’t have any money left.”  
“You became so cranky since you broke up witht hat guy. Shouldn’t you make out with someone already...?”  
“Minhyuk... it doesn’t work like that. I am tired of running from my problems.”  
“Then you probably don’t want this ticket to this nice club that just opened..”  
“Hey! Give me that.”  
“Only if you give me three dollars.”  
“You said one or two.”  
“Three.”  
“Two and a kiss.”  
“Fine.” Minhyuk pulled his roommate into a steamy kiss. They were on the verge of undressing each other when Minhyuk reached the back pocket of Changkyun and stole five.  
“My tongue was worth it!” said Minhyuk while gathering his things. “Plus you might wanna hurry if you want the good stuff.” And before leaving he turned his head around: “and not dressed like that, sweetheart.”

 

The club wasn’t as crowded as Hyungwon expected. High end club, with a lot of rich persons.. they might want some privacy. How did he get the money? That’s a story for another time. But he wanted to have some quality time so he had to give up one thing. This time he gave up his perfect white knees. Scounting, he didn’t notice anybody that could interest him. He just stood at the bar and ordered a drink. “Soda, please.” Since.. he could only afford it. Dressed in a revealing white shirt and some tight pants, he wanted to like... ‘get it’.

 

From the other corner of the club, Changkyun emerged with his expensive clothes (thanks to Kihyun). Everything looked good on him, but these clothes made him feel ready for a long night. He was going to have fun. Only a few dared to turn their heads around. He had a dangerous stare, a wolf-like one, that scared most of the teens in there. He didn’t want a cringy hormonal boyfriend. He needed a good “one night stand material”. He went to the bar and stood next to the first stranger he saw. But damn. This stranger was different than the rest. He was definitely older than him. His messy hair, plump lips and skinny figure made him think about those models you only saw on tv. Only if-  
“Can you stop staring? It became creepy.” Oh shit. Was he that obvious?  
“Sorry, I didn’t-“  
“Look. I am not stupid. I am here for the same thing as you.” The stranger seemed extremely irritated and uninterested. Could he help him feel better? Well.. definitely. If anything, the moans he heard from Minhyuk the other night were a good proof.  
“Dance with me.” Changkyun blurted it out before he realised what he said.  
“Okay. My name is Hyungwon, first of all. You are...?”  
“Changkyun.” The atmosphere was, all of a sudden, more uncomfortable. What was with that change..  
They casually danced on a few songs, but the DJ announced a change in the beat. The song SXWME started playing and Changkyun drifted his eyes towards his dance partner. Hyungwon already started pushing him towards the nearest wall and practically devoured his neck. Wow. He didn’t imagine the Hyungwon guy had that in him. He swallowed his moans and bited his lips. Fuck, he gave him a hard time.

Hyungwon was enjoying himself. He found exactly what he was looking: a sub willing to let him worship his body. Hyungwon definitely adored to give his partners the best and this one was a tease. Him biting his lips and rolling his eyes to the back of his head? Only imagining what he was like in bed made Hyungwon horny.  
He grabbed Changkyun, went behind him and let him grind on him while he was touching his chest and thighs. The shorter one let out a moan and quickly started to redden out of embarrassment. Hyungwon caressed his chest more to encourage him to be loud. Changkyun turned his head so he could capture Hyungwon’s lips. They shared a kiss and they both decided it was enough. They had to get home. Quickly.

 

They undressed each other quickly and kissed all the way to the bed. They agreed that Changkyun should be under the slimmer one for.. uhh.. safety reasons.  
Hyungwon kissed his chest, arms, necks, face, thighs and hovered over the other’s chest. Giving a few licks was enough to make him a mess. Gosh. He just noticed how the shorter one’s eyes were looking at him... like he was the only thing that could help him in that moment. He looked so innocent, yet so hot and Hyungwon decided to give him all he could. With a last kiss on the lips, Hyungwon asked for permission and turned the night into the steamiest one they both had. Changkyun was half moaning, half growling and that told Hyungwon that he was treating him good. Hyungwon’s moans were high and melodious and Changkyun felt like dying each time they reached a higher note. Delighted with what he was offered, he worried that he’d might be a little too much for the model-like appearance of his lover. Hyungwon’s praises proved the contrary.  
“Baby, you’re so beautiful... the face you make helps me feel things...”  
“H-Hyungwon...”  
“Don’t worry, moan for me. Come on. It sounds so beautiful..”  
“Hyungwon-ah.. m-more..”  
He couldn’t deny the pleadings of his baby, could he?  
Reaching their highs in the same time, Hyungwon collapsed besides Changkyun and took some deep breaths. He felt extremely tired and just wanted to wrap the other in blankets and shower him with kisses. And who said he didn’t?  
He never felt like that towards any lover he had, but maybe Changkyun was a special case.  
“Would you like to stay for breakfast?”  
“I would love to. Thank you, Hyungwon.”  
“Don’t thank me. Thank your amazing make out skills.” Ah, he loved frustrating the other. “Mind if I keep you?”  
“Not at all.”  
Hyungwon smiled after a long time and it felt refreshing. Maybe life was getting better and maybe.. just maybe... romance wasn’t dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment for suggestions or to give the story a feedback. Thank you!


End file.
